Ring The Bells!
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Pernikahan adalah impian semua wanita. Ring The Bells! OC!Ireland belongs to my friend, OC!Fem!Sweden belongs to me. Dedicated to the Ireland RP-er. Sis, I miss you, please forgive me.


**Ring The Bells!**

**Axis Powers Hetalia Fanfic**

**Ireland x Fem!Sweden**

* * *

><p>Sore hari yang cukup panas di Stockholm. Andrianna tengah berselonjor santai di sofa ruang tamu ditemani oleh kue-kue kering dan segelas besar <em>orange juice <em>ketika ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja berdering.

"Halo?" Sapa Andrianna sedikit malas ketika mengangkat telepon.

"_Andrynna? Ini aku, Ailfrid. Bisa keluar sebentar, tidak?"_

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa ya?" Alis Andrianna naik sebelah.

"_Sudah, pokoknya keluar dulu. Aku jamin kau pasti terkejut."_

"Aah, ada apa sih memangnya?" Andrianna menurunkan kaki panjangnya ke lantai dan kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

"_Bagaimana? Kau sudah di luar?"_

"_Ja_, aku sudah di halaman. Ada apa sih? Cepatlah sedikit, hari ini panas sekali, tahu," Sergah Andrianna sedikit tak sabar sambil kipas-kipas.

"_Kalau kau sudah di luar, akan ada sesuatu menimpamu, lho."_

"Apa, sih? Apa maksud..." Perkataan Andrianna terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Andrianna mengambil sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak kecil berbalutkan beludru hitam.

"_Ahaha, sepertinya pendaratannya salah, ya. Setelah kau ambil kotak itu, sekarang lihatlah ke atas. Ya, lihat ke atas, ya."_

"Apaan, sih..." Andrianna mendongak ke atas dan matanya membelalak, hampir saja dia menganga dan kacamatanya nyaris merosot jatuh. Dia melihat sebuah pesawat militer bercat putih bersih yang di bawahnya digantungi spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Marry Me!' yang ditulis besar-besar dengan cat warna-warni. Pesawat itu mengitari rumah Andrianna dan menebarkan kelopak mawar putih yang langsung menghujani Andrianna.

"Ailfrid, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Andrianna, setengah malu dan setengah kaget. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

"_Tepat di belakangmu."_

Andrianna berbalik dan benar, Ailfrid berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang ponsel, tersenyum.

"Akan aku tanya sekali lagi, Andrianna," Suara Ailfrid terdengar dua kali lipat begitu jelas bagi Andrianna. Pemuda Irlandia itu membuka kotak di tangan Andrianna dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin bermatakan berlian yang sisi-sisinya digrafir sehingga membentuk rangkaian bunga yang indah. Ailfrid meraih tangan kanan Andrianna, kemudian mengecup jari tengahnya sebelum menyematkan cincin itu di sana.

Andrianna tak bisa berkata-kata. Apa ini? Mimpi di sore hari? Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan Andrianna karena mimpi ini indah sekali.

"_Please marry me, my princess_," Ucap Ailfrid, matanya langsung menatap mata Andrianna. "_Be my wife forever!_"

Andrianna memerah, ternyata ini bukan mimpi karena suara Ailfrid begitu jelas dan genggamannya begitu hangat. Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, Andrianna memberi anggukan kecil tanda dia menerima lamaran sang kekasih tercinta.

* * *

><p>Hari Senin, tanggal 7 Juni yang dinanti-nantikan telah tiba. Undangan sudah ramai berdatangan ke Christ Church Cathedral dimana upacara pernikahan Ailfrid dan Andrianna akan dilangsungkan.<p>

Andrianna tengah duduk dengan gelisah di dalam _bridal room _yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak gereja. Dia mengenakan gaun pengantin bermodel _strapless_ _mermaid line _berbelahan sedang di bagian depan, berwarna _pure white _dengan corak bunga-bunga tipis. Rambut panjangnya dikepang dan digelung ke atas dan diberi hiasan bunga. Sebuah _tiara _perak yang tersambung dengan _veil _panjang sebatas punggung memahkotainya dan sepasang sarung tangan putih menyelubungi kedua tangannya. Sepasang _court shoes _warna putih siap menemani langkahnya menuju altar. Dan setelah didandani, Andrianna pun terlihat sangat cantik.

"Andrianna! Selamat, ya!" Tiina Vainamoinen diikuti Halldora Kohler masuk ke dalam. "Aah, cantik sekali!"

"Eheh... _tack sa mycket_, _syster_," Andrianna tersenyum gugup.

"Ini titipan dari Berwald dan Mathias," Halldora meletakkan dua buket bunga mawar merah di meja. "Eh, _wedding bouquet_-nya sudah disiapkan, kan?"

Andrianna mengangguk sambil menunjuk _wedding bouquet _di sisi meja rias. "Aah... aku gugup..."

"Sudahlah, tenang saja," Halldora mendekati Andrianna. "Eh, aku sudah bertemu dengan mempelai pria tadi, ternyata dia tampan juga, ya. Apalagi dengan setelan _tuxedo _putih seperti itu."

"Sudah ah, jangan bilang-bilang," Andrianna sedikit cemberut karena Halldora membuatnya iri. Dia juga kan ingin melihat Ailfrid dalam setelan _tuxedo_. "Yang lebih penting, bagaimana _bror_? Apa dia sudah siap?"

"Ber sedang menuju ke Virgin Road sekarang," Tukas Tiina sambil membawakan _wedding bouquet _untuk Andrianna. "Ayo kita segera ke sana! Sebentar lagi kan upacaranya akan dimulai. Halldora, ayo!"

"Ah, baiklah," Halldora membantu Andrianna berdiri dan Tiina menyerahkan _wedding bouquet _di tangannya kepada Andrianna. "Ayo, kita cepat sedikit."

Andrianna mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka berdua ke lantai bawah untuk bertemu dengan Berwald yang akan mengantar mempelai wanita ke altar.

"Lama sekali," Berwald agak menggerutu.

"_Bror _ini, kau pikir gaun itu tidak merepotkan apa," Andrianna cemberut. "Laki-laki, bisanya mengeluh saja."

"Sudah, sudah. Masa di hari bahagia seperti ini bertengkar, sih," Tiina mencoba melerai. "Ber, lihat adikmu berdandan dan berpakaian seperti ini, setidaknya pujilah dia."

"Hm... _Ja_, kau cantik sekali..." Berwald mengangguk pelan. "Ah, Erika dan Fredrik sudah masuk, ya..."

"Tentu saja, mereka berdua kan _bridesmaid _dan _groomsmen _untuk upacara ini," Tiina tersenyum. "Erik dan Lilian juga sudah."

"Berarti berikutnya aku, ya?" Halldora melangkah ke depan pintu sambil melirik suaminya, Mathias Kohler.

"Hahaha! Ayo kita masuk, _min elskede_!" Mathias menggandeng tangan Halldora dengan semangat dan wanita Norwegia itu menginjak kaki suaminya dengan _high-heels _yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan berisik, _anko uzai_. Ini upacara pernikahan."

Mathias hanya cengar-cengir sambil menahan sakit dan kemudian masuk bersama istrinya sambil bergandengan sebagai _maid of honor _dan _bestman_. Yang terakhir masuk adalah Rin dan Peter, sebagai _flower girl _dan _ring bearer_.

Bel berdentang dan saling bersahutan sebagai tanda upacara akan segera dimulai. Andrianna meraih tangan kakaknya dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja, disambut oleh para undangan yang segera berdiri begitu mereka masuk ke dalam.

Andrianna masih belum mempercayai hari ini. Hari yang notabene adalah hari pernikahannya dengan kekasihnya tercinta, Ailfrid Kirkland. Andrianna menatap Ailfrid yang berdiri di sebelah kanan altar, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Siapakah yang mendapat kehormatan memberikan izin kepada wanita ini untuk menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya?" Tanya pendeta yang memimpin upacara.

"Saya," Berwald mengantarkan Andrianna kepada Ailfrid, yang langsung menuntunnya untuk berdiri di samping kiri altar.

"Jika demikian, maka upacara akan segera dilaksanakan," Pendeta maju ke depan altar. "Mari, saya akan menuntun anda berdua dalam upacara ini dan bagi anda berdua untuk diingat, bahwa kebahagiaan masa depan anda dapat ditemukan di dalam pertimbangan bersama, kesabaran, kebaikan, kepercayaan, dan kasih sayang. Ailfrid Kirkland, adalah tugas anda untuk mencintai Andrianna Oxenstierna seperti anda mencintai diri anda sendiri, memimpinnya dengan baik, dan melindunginya dari bahaya. Andrianna Oxenstierna, adalah tugas anda untuk memperlakukan Ailfrid Kirkland dengan rasa hormat, mendukungnya, dan menciptakan rumah tangga yang bahagia dan sehat. Ini adalah tugas dari masing-masing anda untuk menemukan sukacita terbesar dalam mendampingi satu sama lain, untuk mengingat bahwa dalam perhatian, kepentingan dan kasih sayang, anda berdua adalah satu dan tidak terbagi."

Ailfrid dan Andrianna mengangguk berbarengan.

"Bersediakah anda, Ailfrid Kirkland, menerima Andrianna Oxenstierna sebagai istri, mencintainya, melindunginya, mendampinginya di saat susah dan senang, menjaganya di saat sakit dan sehat, dan membesarkan anak kalian dengan penuh cinta menurut agama?"

Ailfrid mengangguk. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Bersediakah anda, Andrianna Oxenstierna, menerima Ailfrid Kirkland sebagai suami, mencintainya, mematuhinya, mendampinginya di saat susah dan senang, menjaganya di saat sakit dan sehat, dan membesarkan anak kalian dengan penuh cinta menurut agama?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," Jawab Andrianna sambil tersenyum.

"Silakan bagi kedua mempelai untuk mengucap janji pernikahan. Silakan berhadapan."

Ailfrid dan Andrianna saling berhadapan.

"Dalam nama Tuhan. Aku, Ailfrid Kirkland, membawamu, Andrianna Oxenstierna sebagai istriku, untuk kumiliki dan kudekap mulai hari ini, dalam keadaan baik dan buruk, kaya dan miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk kucintai dan kuhargai selama aku hidup di dunia ini," Ailfrid berkata dengan mantap.

"Dalam nama Tuhan. Aku, Andrianna Oxenstierna, membawamu, Ailfrid Kirkland sebagai suamiku, untuk kumiliki dan kudekap mulai hari ini, dalam keadaan baik dan buruk, kaya dan miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk kucintai dan kuhargai selama aku hidup di dunia ini," Andrianna menyuarakan balasannya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Sekarang, untuk pertukaran cincin," Pendeta menerima kotak cincin yang disodorkan Peter. "Cincin pernikahan adalah simbol keabadian. Ini adalah sebuah tanda lahiriah dari sebuah ikatan batin spiritual yang menyatukan dua hati dalam cinta yang abadi. Dan sekarang, sebagai bukti cinta anda dan keinginan anda yang mendalam untuk selamanya dipersatukan dalam hati dan jiwa, anda, Ailfrid Kirkland dapat menempatkan cincin di jari mempelai wanita anda."

Ailfrid mengambil cincin yang berukuran kecil dan menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kanan Andrianna. "Andrianna Oxenstierna, aku berikan cincin ini sebagai simbol cinta dan kesetiaan terhadapmu."

Pendeta beralih kepada Andrianna. "Dengan cara yang sama, Andrianna Oxenstierna, anda dapat menempatkan cincin di jari mempelai pria anda."

Andrianna mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih besar dan menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kanan Ailfrid dengan sedikit gugup. "Ailfrid Kirkland, aku berikan cincin ini sebagai simbol cinta dan kesetiaan terhadapmu."

"Baiklah. Setelah terucapnya janji suci kedua mempelai dan terpasangnya cincin pernikahan di jari masing-masing kedua mempelai, maka atas nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus, kuresmikan pasangan Ailfrid Kirkland dan Andrianna Oxenstierna sebagai suami-istri yang sah menurut hukum negara, hukum agama, dan hukum Tuhan," Pendeta mengumumkan sambil mengangkat tangan, memberkati mereka berdua.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di dalam ruangan luas itu. Andrianna sudah menangis karena teramat bahagianya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Ailfrid Kirkland, kau boleh mencium pasanganmu sekarang," Sang pendeta tersenyum.

Ailfrid meraih tangan Andrianna. Dia tersenyum dan menatapnya mesra, kemudian langsung mencium bibirnya. Andrianna merasa seperti meleleh saat itu juga, dia menutup matanya dan bergabung dengan Ailfrid di dalam ciuman penuh kebahagiaan itu.

"Dan sekarang, adalah hak istimewa saya untuk memperkenalkan anda pertama kalinya, tuan dan nyonya Kirkland,"Umum sang pendeta lagi.

Ailfrid langsung menggendong Andrianna dan membawanya keluar dari gereja. Teman-teman dan kerabat kedua mempelai tak henti-hentinya menyerukan ucapan selamat dan melemparkan kelopak bunga ke arah mereka.

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat, dia menikah selanjutnya!" Andrianna melempar buket bunganya ke belakang. "Jangan lupa undang aku, ya!"

Spontan saja buket bunga itu jadi ajang rebutan para gadis. Oho, siapa sih yang tidak mau menikah setelah Andrianna? Apalagi yang sudah punya pacar, pastinya ingin segera menikah juga, dong!

_PLUK!_

"Eh? Eh? Aku yang dapat, ya?" Severina Oxenstierna menatap buket di tangannya dengan bingung. "Aku akan menikah selanjutnya, ya?"

"Selamat ya, Severy! Jangan lupa undang aku lho kalau kau menikah dengan Fernando!" Seru Andrianna. Wajah Severina langsung bersemu merah dan Tiina memeluknya dengan bahagia, diikuti gadis-gadis lain.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Ailfrid ketika mereka sudah di luar.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih! Tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia bisa menikah denganmu..." Andrianna tersenyum, bulir air mata masih turun sedikit-sedikit dari matanya yang biru kehijauan itu. "Akhirnya, salah satu impianku terwujud..."

"Dan impian lainnya, akan kita wujudkan berdua," Ailfrid mencium bibir Andrianna sekilas. "Bersiaplah karena aku akan memberikan lebih banyak kejutan tak terduga untukmu selama kita bersama."

"Oh... Oh, Ailfrid, _jag alskar dig sa mycket!_" Andrianna tertawa dan memeluk Ailfrid. Oh, betapa bahagianya dia hari ini. Hari yang sangat indah dan tak terlupakan untuknya, selamanya. Dia berharap hari-harinya ke depan akan selalu dan semakin indah, dengan statusnya yang baru sebagai istri dari Ailfrid Kirkland. Dan tentu saja, dia akan dengan bangga memakai nama keluarga suaminya; Andrianna Kirkland.

~FIN~

* * *

><p>Another Ire x Fem!Sve I created... =w=<p>

Review?


End file.
